


the fruit fic

by orphan_account



Category: Class of 198x
Genre: F/M, NSFW, dont read this, im so sorry, save urself, send jesus, someone help us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oi97fcnVjjM





	the fruit fic

Okay, so this wasn’t exactly what Sam had thought this would turn into when he’d said they should mix it up in the bedroom.  
Amanda made a pretty picture on her knees, fluffy towels between her skin and the tiled floor of her bathroom, but the fruit and strawberry lube lined up on the counter was throwing him off a little.  
Sam’s hands shook as he went through the usual motions, lightly skimming Amanda’s thighs and the curve of her ass and pressing kisses to her tense shoulders.   
“Don’t worry, we’ll take this slow, okay?” He whispered reassuringly, smiling at the whimper that left Amanda’s lips.  
“You’d better take it slow, Samuel, that fucking melon is bigger than your fist,” She snapped back and, okay, she was nervous and all and he was nervous and all but this was Amanda Hess and she wasn’t gonna show exactly how unsure she was feeling about this. Luckily for them both, Sam was pretty used to meeting her halfway so he just pressed another kiss to her shoulder and set back to roll up the sleeve of his windbreaker.  
“Ready when you are, sweetums,” Sam spoke, his voice way too innocent given their current situation.   
“Just do it Sam, please.” Amanda begged, her legs shaking slightly from excitement. She felt Sam shuffle behind her before she felt the rough fabric of his pants brush against her sensitive skin. She pushed back against him, her ass against his hips as he reached over to pick up the strawberry lube and the beautifully ripe banana.   
They’d picked each piece of fruit out together, spent nearly an hour in the Old Pops’ store down the street and pretending that they weren’t picking out fruit to put into her ass while the old people who had watched them grow up did their weekly shopping around them. The banana had been his idea, to get her used to weird food items inside of her, and she’d been inclined to agree.  
“We gotta use a condom,” He said firmly, “This thing’s nice to look at but it’s been dropped hundreds of times by now.”  
“And that thing about banana spiders,” She shuddered, not in a good way, and watched him over her shoulder as he reached into the counter drawer and came back with the box of condoms she’d bought a few days ago. It was nearly empty now and then it would be his turn to supply the protection.  
Amanda watched as Sam ripped open the condom packet with his teeth before slipping it onto the banana. She could feel Sam’s cock twitch against her and whined when he pulled away. His hand went to her hip, gripping it firmly as he placed the banana against her lips, teasing her until she opened her mouth to protest. As soon as Sam saw her throw him a glare, he started to push it into her, watching as her face shifted from annoyance to pleasure in less than a second.  
“Yeah, does it feel good, baby?” Amanda nodded, her hips attempting to push back against the fruit but Sam’s tight grip on her hip prevented it. “Don’t move, let me take care of you.”  
“Sam,” She sighed, her fingers gripping the towels under her hands in bunches, “Sam, fuck, I can’t believe we’re doing this,”  
“You want to stop?” He paused, a hand steady on the bottom of her back and the other holding the banana in place.  
“Don’t you fucking dare,” She glared at him again and he laughed and went back to carefully pushing the fruit inside of her, unable to keep his eyes off of the bright yellow disappearing into pink. He always stared at her, he really couldn’t help but look at her every chance he got because she was so fucking beautiful, but this was a new level. He’d never been one for...Banana fucking before but of course Amanda would introduce him to the appeal of it.  
He fully pushed the banana into his girlfriend, his fingers lightly brushing against her pussy and he could’ve sworn that nothing was better than feeling her thighs shake from the simplest touches.   
“Sam, more. I need more.” She whined, once again attempting to grind down onto the banana to get more pleasure. Sam removed his hand from her back, moving to get the bag of grapes and picking up a handful.   
He slipped the banana out, ignoring Amanda’s desperate protests. The first grape, she didn’t seem to appreciate. It was smaller, and fucking cold, and she arched away from it with a surprised yelp.  
“Sam, you fuck,” She reached back and he grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.   
“Shh, babe,” He teased her vagina with the first grape again and, slowly, she accepted it. He half feared that it was gonna burst inside of her, she was fucking tight even when he’d stretched her out, but it slipped in without a problem and she jolted at the feeling. The six he’d picked up went quickly after that, but her skin jumped each time one slipped through her lips to settle, cold and wet, inside of her.  
Amanda moaned loudly, her nails digging into the palms of her hands as she felt the grapes and Sam’s fingers move around inside of her. Sam smirked, feeling her tighten around his fingers. Once the grapes were all in, Sam picked up the banana once again.  
“Make sure none of them fall out. If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it right.” Sam spoke firmly, taking one hand to spread her cheeks slightly and then placing the slick banana against her asshole.  
“Sounds like someone’s getting a little authoritati - fuck!” She yelped, her arms turning to jelly as the banana found its way past the first ring of muscle and into her. She caught herself before she face planted into the tiled floor but then rested her hot cheek against the cool surface and just tried to breath before she passed the fuck out.  
Sam, his own breathing not exactly steady, leaned down to kiss her shoulders and neck again and pressed more of the banana in. He used Amanda’s leg as a way to get relief, his hard cock throbbing from seeing his girlfriend like this.   
“Can I keep going?” He asked, not wanting to cause unnecessary pain.   
“Yes, God yes.” Amanda cried out, tears starting to form in her eyes from both pleasure and the stretch. Sam obeyed, pushing the banana in and watching her face carefully for any signs of discomfort.   
He didn’t see any. Instead, he saw pure pleasure and he never would’ve thought anyone could enjoy being filled with grapes and a banana as much as Amanda was right now.  
Sam picked up the bottle of strawberry lube, knowing that butt stuff always required a generous amount of the slippery substance. He poured it onto her asshole, making sure there was enough to ensure the banana and other fruits could slip in and out with ease. The familiar strawberry scent made Amanda smile and relax. Sam knew it was her favourite and since they couldn’t get actual strawberries this was the next best thing.  
“Tell me if it goes too deep,” He swallowed and then started to thrust the banana, in and out in slow and steady movements that had her shaking as the banana sank deeper and deeper. It was overwhelming, the fucking banana and the weird feeling of having small, round objects putting up resistance to the muscles of her pussy. She was just getting into the rocking, an orgasm beginning to build when Sam slipped one hand under her to flatten his palm against her clit when she flexed her hips too hard and - with a surprised shriek - she felt all of the grapes give under the pressure.  
“Jesus, ‘manda!” Sam reared back, his hand suddenly soaked with sticky grape juice.   
“No, no, no,” She kept up the rocking, “Samuel, you fuck,”  
“Sorry!” He hurriedly returned his hand, putting aside that it was now covered in the innards of seven grapes and focusing on letting her grind against his palm and push back against the banana in her ass. His lungs stopped working when he saw the orgasm ripple through her body, starting at her shoulders and shuddering down her back and hips until it curled her toes hard enough that her feet popped off the ground a little.  
“Jesus Fucking Christ.” Sam muttered, not moving his hand from her soaked pussy. He snapped out of it, taking his hand away and bringing it up his mouth. The taste of his girlfriend mixed with the sweet grape juice made him crave more. He shuffled back, leaning forward to kiss Amanda’s ass and thighs before he laid his head between her knees and pulled her body down onto his face. He licked the dripping remains of her orgasm and the crushed grapes, moaning against her and sending overwhelming vibrations through her core.  
“Fuck Sam,” Amanda moaned, reaching down to grip Sam’s hair and started to grind herself against his face, desperately seeking a second orgasm. Sam had one hand gripping her ass while the other trailed down to palm his cock through his pants, needing his own form of relief.  
He pushed her off, needing a moment to breathe and calm himself before he came in his pants. There were a few bursted grapes in his mouth which he eagerly chewed and swallowed before slipping out from under Amanda and bending her over back to their initial position.  
She was panting, barely able to say words by the time he’d let her alone to recover, and she was still shaking hard enough that Sam took a second to check with her and make sure she was doing okay.  
“Still good?”  
“Yep,” She nodded hard, her voice high, “S-so good,”  
“Then do you think you’re ready for something a little bigger?”   
“Yes,” She sighed and Sam had to close his eyes because he almost came in his pants right then and there. He took a second, slowly rocking the banana again, to get control of himself before he carefully pulled it out - leaving her empty and aching - and reached up to the counter for the plastic glove he’d stolen from his mom’s workshop earlier that day and the bottle of lube again.  
She rocked back and forth, just a little, like she was searching for something, so he was quick to snap the glove on and squirt more lube than was probably necessary onto his palm. When he was sure that his hand was slick enough, he slipped two fingers inside of her ass without any hesitation just to hear her yelp again, her voice beginning to get scratchy from all the moaning.   
“Tell me if it is too much,” He settled his free hand between her legs, giving her something to slowly grind against again, and slipped a third finger inside with the same ease as the first two. He moved his fingers around, making sure to get her ready for the fourth finger. Sam pushed in his pinky, his breath stuttering as he felt Amanda speed up her pace against his other hand. He barely waited before pulling out slightly, curling in his thumb and fingers to make a fist and pushing back into Amanda. He knows he should’ve waited but Amanda had no complaints, whimpers and moans leaving her mouth as her body convulsed against him.  
“Are you gonna cum for me again?” Sam asked, his hand pressing up harder against her clit. Amanda nodded, not coherent enough to actually form words. Amanda could barely think, the feeling of Sam’s fist in her asshole and the line of fruit still waiting to be used on her was making her shake and she almost screamed as she felt another orgasm come over her.   
“Sammy, the melon, please.” She begged, voice cracking, as Sam slowly pulled his fist from her ass, removed the glove, and quickly picked up the carved honeydew melon butt plug. He placed it against her asshole, silently warning her that he was about to push it in. Amanda sighed at the cold feeling of the melon on her burning body, pushing back to chase the soothing feeling.   
He used two fingers to spread her cheeks, teasing her hole with the melon and trying not to laugh at the way she was both gagging for it and arching away from the wet coolness against her overheated skin.   
“Deep breathes, ‘manda,” He coached and, when she inhaled and then exhaled a steadying lungful of air, pushed the melon inside. It gave, but didn’t break, and she tried not squeal at the strange and...not unwanted texture gently being pushed inside of her. Where the banana was slick and gave easily and slowly lost its firmness while inside of her, the melon stayed porous and juicy but didn’t lose its hardness under her flexing.  
It was shorter than the banana, but much thicker, and they had to take their time working it in but neither of them wanted to rush this. It wasn’t exactly the main event, but they weren’t in a hurry. Her dad would be gone all weekend, his parents thought he was at Mike’s, and their friends had been given clear instructions to leave them the fuck alone until Monday.   
She dropped her forehead to the tiles when she felt the groove at the end of the plug finally sink into her, unable to easily be pushed out but not in danger of getting lost inside of her either.   
“You did it, babe,” Sam squeezed one of her cheeks and then gave it a light slap, smirking at the way it made her tired body jolt. Sam ran one finger gently along Amanda’s lips, feeling them quiver before he reached back into the bag of grapes, his favourite. He took a few, repeating the process earlier of inserting each grape one by one until four were back inside of her. Once all the grapes were in, Sam thought he deserved some sort of reward for all his hard work. He lowered his pants, enough to take out his hard cock and position it against her. He knew she didn’t need any prep or easing into it, so he simply thrust into her, moaning loudly due to the added texture of the grapes increasing his pleasure.  
Amanda’s whole body was shaking from overstimulation, the familiar feeling of Sam’s cock filling her was always enough to satisfy her but the feeling of the grapes moving alongside his thrusts was almost throwing her over the edge. Sam knew he wouldn’t last long, this whole situation had turned him on so much that it would only take a few more thrusts until he came inside of Amanda. He reached forward, grabbing her ponytail and pulling her up so her back was against his chest, his free hand going to her chest to cup one of her bouncing tits and tease her nipple with his nails. He could see her eye makeup, smeared from her tears and her lips were cherry red, showing how much she had bitten them. Sam kissed them, thrusting deep into her before he came with a groan of her name. He looked over at the fruits, eyeing the peaches and made the snap decision to use it for this.  
He let go of her hair, reached over to the counter for the small peach they’d picked out from a pile, fuzzy with fur and still chilled from the fridge. His hands shook with his orgasm but he kept a firm grip on the peach as he leaned Amanda back over, her shaking hands going back to the floor to support the both of them as he leaned his weight against her back.   
He pulled out slowly, the crushed remains of the grapes following the movement of his cock, and reached down with the hand holding the peach to tease at her now-stretched pussy.  
“Sam,” She whimpered, “Sam, Jesus, Sam,”   
“Too much?” He whispered into her hair and, when she shook her head slowly, pushed the peach inside of her to keep his cum inside.  
“Fuck,” She sobbed, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes, and he shuddered against his, hiding his face in her shoulder for a second to get a hold of herself. His dick twitched, somehow already ready to get back in there, and his head felt heavy with arousal.  
“You’re so fucking hot.” Sam muttered, looking over at the final fruit and just thinking of putting it inside of Amanda’s delicate body was enough to get him almost fully hard again. Once seeing it at the store, they both agreed it was perfect to end the night. A baby watermelon, a little bit larger than Sam’s fist.  
Sam held the end of the honeydew buttplug, wiggling it out of her asshole and smiling when it was still in tact. He brought it to his lips, sinking his teeth into the sweet melon and chewing slightly before once again gripping Amanda’s hair and pulling her up. He tapped her lips, silently telling her to open up, which she immediately did. He opened his mouth, spitting the melon into Amanda’s and watching as she chewed and swallowed, a small moan leaving her lips at the taste of her own ass and the sweet melon.  
“We’re fucking nasty, ‘manda.” Sam smiled down at her, his eyes glimmering with love. He leaned down to kiss her, keeping it chaste as he wanted to get back to the main event.  
“Stick the watermelon in my ass,” She shoved his face away, her arm too weak to really do anything other than hit his face a little, “I’m not giving up until that thing is in me.”  
“That’s why I love you, babe,” He kissed her palm, laughing at the way her fingers couldn’t quite straighten out, and then helped her get back into position. Face down, ass up; he’d never say it to her face but it wasn’t a bad look for her.  
He couldn’t resist the urge to play with the peach, using his fingers to roll it inside of her just so he could press down on her lower back to stop her from arching away and the second he touched her clit she practically screamed, her legs nearly giving out.  
“Perfect.” He sighed, “Fuckin’ absolutely perfect, ‘manda.”  
He coaxed the peach out of her - because he didn’t want it to get stuck once the watermelon was in place - and set it aside so he could watch his own mess slowly appear from her stretched pussy.  
“Wouldn’t want you’re old coot coot to get too full,”  
“My what?” She shot up, turning to look at him with an expression that had him laughing so hard he teared up, “Samuel Beans, I’m going to -”  
He smirked, his fingers moving to pinch at her clit and he caught her as she collapsed into a shuddering mess in his arms, hands going to clasp at the sleeves of his windbreaker.  
“You motherf-fucker,” She hissed at him, voice shaking, and he helped her lay on her back with ease.  
“Shut up and let me put the watermelon in your ass,” he repeated her words back to her and then forced her legs up and helped to position her arms so she was spread wide and waiting. Her toes were still curling, her eyes glazed and glassy, and god, he was in love with her. Not many people would let him fuck them with a watermelon, but it was just his luck that Amanda was the one that he ended up falling in love with.  
He grabbed the melon and XL condom they’d bought from a gas station before coming home and ripped the condom open so he could roll it carefully over the baby watermelon and lube it up with the last of the strawberry lube. They’d gone through a whole bottle in only the last hour but, honestly, it was worth it.  
He slipped two fingers inside of her and hooked them upward, pulling her stretched ass wide so he could begin to press the watermelon in.   
“S-low,” she yelped and he immediately slowed his pace to a glacier inch, careful in his approach to shoving a watermelon inside of his girlfriend’s ass.  
He’d thought the honeydew had taken awhile but, nearly fifteen minutes later, the watermelon finally popped past the ring of muscle that was Amanda’s asshole and, shit, they’d done it.  
He leaned back to admire his work and, slowly stroking his own cock, tried to wonder if he’d ever seen her more beautiful than in that moment - laying on her back with her knees to her ears and her ass stretched wide around a fucking watermelon, chest heaving, hair half pulled out of her pony tail, makeup smeared all over her face from tears and sweat. She’d fucking come again, between him beginning to shove it and now, and her body was still spasming weakly.  
“I’m gonna take it out now, okay?” Sam asked, looking at Amanda’s spent body and seeing her nod. He eased it out, coaxing her to push until, with a soft ‘pop’ sound echoing through the bathroom, it was out. Sam wrapped his arms around her body, lifting her up and carrying her to her large bedroom. He lay her down, her legs hanging off the edge and placed himself so he was kneeling between them.   
Sam could see his own cum mixed with the grapes and Amanda’s cum leak out, almost reaching her soft white sheet but he licked a line over her pussy before it could. Tasting himself strangely made him even more turned on, his hand trailing down to stroke his cock and his other hand spreading Amanda’s thighs even more. He leaned forward, eagerly sucking and licking at her soaked lips and clit, his hand stroking faster and faster. Amanda limply reached forward, taking a handful of his hair and tugging his face further against her pussy. She was close, but her exhaustion overpowered her body and she could barely move. At a particularly hard tug, Sam came hard all over his chest and Amanda’s floor. He moaned loudly, the vibrations making Amanda’s thighs quiver and he knew that was her cumming for the final time.

A Year and Nine Months Later

Amanda opened the door, a large smile on her face as she greeted Mike and Hannah into her house. She led them through to the main lounge, excitedly rambling about how perfect today was going to be. Sam was sitting on the floor, a baby bouncing and gurgling happily on his lap while Sam looked ready to sleep for the next seven weeks.   
“You alright there Sammy? You look a little… shit.” Mike said, eloquent as always.  
“Fuck off Mikey, I’ll throw my baby at you.” Sam threatened, not even opening his eyes. Amanda bent down to pick up their one year old baby girl, cooing at the spit bubbles she created before wiping them away and kissing her cheek. Amanda placed her baby into the small play pen they had and left her with Mike before her and Hannah wondered off to the kitchen.  
“I can’t believe someone like Sam helped create someone as cute as Veronica.” Hannah said, looking over in fake disgust at Sam who was now standing up and walking towards them in the kitchen. Sam flipped her off, not bothering to make any remark. “Oh, I brought baby Vero a present.” Hannah shifted through her bag, taking out a very neatly wrapped box and handing it to Amanda.   
Sam peeked over her shoulder, arms wrapped around her waist as she tore into the present and opened the box. Inside was a white onesie with colourful lettering adorning the front. Amanda unfolded it, holding it in front of her and her face immediately dropped at the words.  
“Amanda, burn it. Burn the fucking onesie right now, I swear to God.” Sam spoke, completely deadpan. Amanda stuttered incoherently, her cheeks flushing a bright red as she placed the onesie back in the box. Hannah stared at them both with confusion written all over her face.  
“What is wrong with you two? All it says is ‘Fruit salad, yummy, yummy’ on it.” Hannah attempted to calm the two down but her words only made things worse. Sam groaned loudly, hitting his head on the fridge while Amanda just rushed out of the room.  
“If you didn’t like the onesie, all you had to do was say so, assholes.” She muttered, walking back to the lounge where Mike was sitting, staring into space with a cute baby on his lap.


End file.
